


A Delicious Torment

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Kinks, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all one huge ache that has you breathless and aroused, chest rising and falling with the effort of getting more oxygen when all you want to do is just feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delicious Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Porn makes everything better? I dunno, I was doing some research for something else, and ended up with this. Story of my life. Many thanks to raynedanser, as always, for encouragement. Hope y'all enjoy :)
> 
> *My original notes/warnings for this state that this has elements of BDSM. It's not in-your-face, but it's there. There wasn't a tag for 'BDSM elements' or 'BDSM themes', so I'm going with what I had.

Pleasure. Hot and thick, whiskey-laced honey trickling slowly over every inch of your body with each kiss from his lips; with each touch of his fingers.

Pain. Bright and electric, sizzling and zipping over nerves laid bare and raw. You feel each and every spot where the leather hit, stripes like fire kissing you.

They blend together until you're not sure which one is which any more. It's all one huge ache that has you breathless and aroused, chest rising and falling with the effort of getting more oxygen when all you want to do is just _feel_. Nothing more. Just feel.

"Look at you, so gorgeous like this."

Words that ghost over your skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. He follows them with a brush of his lips, the tip of his tongue.

"Dripping for me. So wet. So ready." Fingernails tease at the edge of your slit, biting, catching, holding. He pokes, pulls, and you feel the drops of pre-come welling up and trickling down, slicking up your skin. "You ready, Jen? Want what's coming next?"

" _Yes_ , God, please—" You hiss when he scratches at tender skin, when the ragged edge of a fingernail catches again, pulling your slit wider. It burns, a kiss of heat shivering through you, and you arch upward into it, wanting it, wanting more. "Jared. Jared, please."

"Yeah. Gonna do it. God, I love you like this." He rubs again, fingertips this time, no nails, smearing sticky-slick pre-come around. He strokes downward over your shaft, barely touching you, fingertips just grazing over the vein throbbing in your dick, a roadmap of need. He cups and rolls your balls with one hand and jacks you gently with the other, until you're sure you can't get any harder.

The sharp scent of antiseptic stings your nose, and there's the music of metal clinking against metal, and then against glass. You shiver in anticipation, fingers flexing against the bonds holding you down.

He teases you with the slender length of metal, circling it around your slit until every breath coming from you is half-gasp, half-sob. The sound is cool, almost cold with the lube Jared spread over it, and it stretches you so good. It burns, the further in he slides it, and it's so slow, agonizingly slow, and just perfect. You're sobbing with it, as Jared works the sound in and out, steady and measured, driving you out of your mind.

You rock upward, tiny thrusts to push the sound deeper. Jared smacks the inside of your thigh, but he moves it a little faster, laughing low and throaty when you whine, "…please, more. _More_."

The words end in a hiss when the sound slides out, and you cry out when Jared rubs the next one – bigger, thicker, wider – over the swollen head of your dick before setting it to the tiny slit. You shiver in anticipation, the shivers increasing, rippling through you when your body gives in, allows it entrance.

The sting widens, deepens, becomes a burn as gravity does its thing and pulls the sound deeper down inside you. Jared watches you, eyes dark and hungry as you shake. It hurts, you hurt everywhere, but it feels so fucking good, too, and even better when Jared fucks your dick gently, the sound moving within you, opening you and stretching you, so good you want to scream with it.

Fingers nudge backward behind your balls, rubbing, stroking, slick and warm when they're pressed into you; a contrast to the cool metal sliding in and out. You don't know whether to push down to meet the fingers, or upward to get the sound deeper, and your head is spinning with the pleasure.

"Love to watch you like this," Jared mutters. "All hot for it, cock throbbing, ass clenching around my fingers. Wanna fuck you, Jen. Split you open on my dick and ride you 'til I come deep inside you."

"Jesus—Jared—" You want that, too. All of it, all the time, until there's nothing left of you but the pleasure.

It's rushing through you now, heat that's growing, expanding, building up—

"Gonna come for me, Jen?

"Y-yeah, oh, God, please, need to—"

Jared wiggles the sound, pulling it up and letting it slide back in, faster than before, and you're dizzy with how good it feels, you ache with it, can't get it fast enough, hard enough, _enoughenoughenoughenough_ \--

Coming straddles that fine line between pleasure and pain. It feels like wildfire licking through you, searing you. Jared's fingers move inside you, rubbing and pressing on your prostate until you're ready to scream with the pleasure. You shout when Jared pulls the sound out, thick pulses of come following it, your entire body throbbing with each one. Jared rubs harder, fingers stroking, working you. Pressing on that one spot over and over until you feel like he's milked every drop of energy, every drop of come, out of you.

You're boneless when he moves up over you, sliding inside you with one long, powerful stroke. You coast on the powerful waves still buffeting you, endorphins slip-sliding through your system. Jared fucks you the way he kisses you: sweet and tender, strong and hard, taking and giving all at once. You cling to him, move with him, groaning when he strokes you hard again, wringing one last, dry orgasm from you as he comes inside you, thick, slick heat filling you.

Afterward, later, he cradles you in his arms, your body spooned to his and calming as his calms. You ache, but it's a good ache, and you close your eyes to focus on it, the steady thrum throughout as you slide toward sleep.

Last thing you're aware of before sleep takes you is Jared's lips, curled up into a smile, brushing a kiss against your neck.

~fin~


End file.
